


[Podfic] Not Bad for a Desk Agent

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Playing Dirty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofNot Bad for a Desk Agentby ashes0909Author's summary:Don't underestimate Agent Coulson.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Not Bad for a Desk Agent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Bad for a Desk Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034382) by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909). 



> I had a real problem, trying not to laugh while recording this.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/not-bad-for-a-desk-agent) | 00:14:16

### Credits

Gym image from Cover by [Risen Wang](https://unsplash.com/@risennnnn?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)


End file.
